Molecular Genetics of Retinal Degenerations This multinational study will investigate the inheritance of genetic retinal degeneration in families of different nationalities and ethnic backgrounds in order to identify the genes that, when altered, cause retinal degeneration. The retina is a light-sensitive membrane lining the back part of the eye. It relays vision signals to the brain, which the brain interprets into sight. When the retina degenerates, vision is altered and possibly lost. The findings of this study should help improve diagnosis and methods of treatment for these disorders. Participating institutions include: the National Institutes for Health in Bethesda, Maryland;the University of Miami in Florida;the Casey Eye Institute in Portland, Oregon;the Byrd Health Sciences Center in Morgantown, West Virginia;the University of Texas Southwestern Medical School in Dallas, Texas;the University of Tennessee Health Sciences Center in Memphis;the Prasad Eye Institute in Hyderabad, India;National Center of Excellence in Molecular Biology in Lahore, Pakistan;and the Jules Gonin Hospital in Lausanne, Switzerland.